my princess (hannily)
by faberittanabee
Summary: fluffy hannily with side line sparia. hanna and emily are dating so are aria and spencer! hope you enjoy!


"TIME TO WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Emily yelled trying to get her girlfriend to get ready for the first day of school. Emily often calls Hanna sleeping beauty. In turn Hanna nicknamed her ariel because "she swims so fast she just had to be a mermaid princess".

"If I'm sleeping beauty come wake me with a kiss or I'm not getting out of bed"  
Emily rolled her eyes at the sweet, but stubborn girl. Then went over to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Hanna's soft lips.

Hanna looked at the clock. It was much to early to go to school. She wished she could just relive this summer forever. She spent practically every day with Emily going to the mall, watching movies, all the normal teenage girl stuff, but her favorite thing was the secret make out sessions. The girls decided they didn't want to tell their parents because they wouldn't be able to have sleepovers anymore and the open door policy would also be put in place. It's not that either girl was ashamed of the other, it was far from that. Hanna put emily on pedestal and treated her like a fragile china doll; and Emily treated Hanna like a princess.

"Em which out fit do you like better? Navy white and turquoise tribal dress or pink top with ruffles and black pencil skirt?" the fashion lover asked.

" You look hot either way honey just hurry up so we aren't late."

"ok, i say this because I care, why are wearing that to the first day of junior year?! We're finally upperclassman you should wear something dressier then a swim tshirt and jeans"

"just think of it this way babe, nobody will be checking out your super hot girlfriend, so when we get home you can have her all to yourself" the swimmer replied

"hot and smart, I'm a lucky girl Emily fields."

"So am I honey, so am I."

/on the way to school in the car/

"Oh shit what are we gonna tell aria and Spencer What if they're homophobes or get uncomfortable or what if they don't believe that I'm gay or they think we're not a good couple! " Hanna said freaking out

"I'm pretty sure they aren't homophobic Han, they've known I'm gay for 2 years and still hang out with me and had sleepovers. And you aren't the most subtle lesbian if you really think about it.

/flashback 7th grade at school/

"Hey Em, can you French braid my hair? You're sooo good at it."

"I have homework to do! And so do you."

"Oh Em, you can't just braid Hanna's hair! Is being that close to her too much of a temptation" Alison whispered in her ear.

Emily gave her a warning look. That she better not say that just a little louder.

"Ok fine" the swimmer agreed.

"Thanks snookums" Hanna said with a smile

So she started braiding Hanna's soft blonde hair. Practically all the girls in their class room were crowded around them, because if Alison's there everyone else wanted to be there too.

"Em remember that time in my room and you were doing that stuff to me. You were being really rough" Hanna was referring to a time when Emily was experimenting hairstyles on her and practically yanking out her hair out. But Emily heard that and knew it could be taken the wrong way and hoped to god Alison hadn't heard it.

"looks like Hanna and Emily have had some rough times in the bedroom. Is that right Hanna ?" Alison smirked.

"were only 13 Ali that's gross. Why do you have to be so perverted?" Hanna snapped back.

"so it's not the fact you'd be doing it with a girl that bothers you it's your age" all the girls snickered. Emily was embarrassed, but Hanna seemed unfazed.

"I Wouldn't have a problem with it! If you haven't seen Emily's super hot and it's not wrong to be gay just stop bullying people Ali"

At that Emily's face was completely red and Ali was taken by surprise at  
Hanna's response.

"fine. calm down lesbos."

/flash forward. Talking about telling spencer and aria/

If anything they'll be jealous that we are a couple and they aren't. Have you seen the way spencer looks at aria? she practically undresses her with her mind."  
that erupted giggles from both the girls

"You're totally right, they won't have a problem with it." Hanna said more relieved. Emily was so good at calming Hanna down when she was anxious about anything. One day when they were at Starbucks having lattes Hanna accidentally spilled her drink all over her new white handbag. Hanna started freaking out almost to the point of tears, then Emily started holding both her hands and changing the subject completely by complementing her on her bracelet and tracing patterns up and down her arm. It comforted Hanna so much. she leaned in and gave Emily their first real kiss, that wasn't just a peck. Emilys lips tasted like her carmel hot chocolate and hanna loved it. That was one of the best days of Hannah's life, even though she ruined her purse.

They walked into school holding hands with goofy love stricken smiles across both their faces. They found aria and spencer at Spencer's locker. They exchanged hugs.  
"we haven't seen you guys in weeks! We have something to tell you..." aria said  
"Were finally a COUPLE!" spencer practically yelled  
"you're kidding."(Han was kinda shocked)  
"No joke team sparia is finally a go! I'm proud to call this beautiful lady my girlfriend" aria exclaimed wholeheartedly.

"haha wasn't this just an eventful summer break." Emily laughed

"were a couple too! I was a little scared to tell you guys, but we've been official for 3 weeks now. And before you ask no, we haven't had sex yet. No matter how many times I've wanted to." Hanna said

"HAN! They weren't going to ask that! why would you even think they would!" Emily replied completely embarrassed and blushing.

"it's ok han! ,spencer reassured her, we did! It was mind blowingly awesome."

"SPENCER MARIE HASTINGS!" aria was also blushing now

it looked like Hanna was going to ask spencer for sex advice so Emily quickly stepped in and escorted her girlfriend to their first period class.

/Hanna's house after school/

"Ariel?"

"yes sleeping beauty"

"do you ever picture us in the future?"

"honey I'm not _that's so raven_ I can't see into the future"

"no I don't mean that, like 10 years from now do you think we'll still be together?"

"I hope so! Just imagining spending the rest of my life with you is like a fairy tale."

"you don't know how much I love you."

"I think I do, because since the first time we said it you've kept reminding me every chance you get."


End file.
